The present invention relates generally to stationery products, and, more specifically, to picture frames.
The advent of the digital photographic camera has now made possible the printing of digital photographs using personal computers. The digital photographs are downloaded into the computer and easily printed in conventional printers using ordinary paper. However, photographic-quality printing papers are also available for printing high quality digital photographs at home, without the need for professional printing by photographic laboratories.
Besides merely printing the digital photograph, a consumer may also wish to mount the picture in a custom picture frame with custom matting or borders therefor. The consumer must therefore purchase photo paper, picture frames, and border matting to produce the framed picture in a multistep process with corresponding cost.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an integrated picture frame permitting direct printing of a picture and border which may be easily folded together in a free-standing product.
A picture frame includes a flat sheet having opposite front and back sides and partitioned into top and bottom pages. The bottom page includes a picture site, and the top page includes a border. The border is sized to frame the picture site upon folding together of the top and bottom pages. A picture is printed on the picture site and is surrounded by the border printed with graphics.